embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Battle Psykers
The major Battle Psykers of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica are the Imperial Trust's primary heavy psychic combat forces.They have sufficient control over their powers to use them in high stress situations and are trained to use both ordinary weapons of war and their innate powers to devastating effect, though they mostly rely on their powers. Generally major Battle Psykers are deployed as members of Psychic Choirs, though they can also be deployed in Psyker Regiments and even Strike Teams. Skill Levels Major Battle Psykers start off acting as the Chorus of Psyker Choirs where they are used mostly to boost the strength of powers. As such all Major Battle Psykers are trained Songweavers. Generally a Major Battle Psyker will spend around fifty years in this position before promotion. Veteran major Battle Psykers can remain in the Choir, where their greater skill allows them to better meld their powers with those around them, allowing section leaders to focus on less experienced psykers. At this level major Battle Psykers can also be assigned to Psyker Regiments, where they provide the power needed to maintain the psychic Network that makes battle Psyker formations so well coordinated along with several other group techniques. Veteran major Battle Psykers have a solid control over their powers and most often spend a century or so at this rank. Elite major Battle Psykers act as Section Leaders within a Choir, gathering the power of their section and channeling it as demanded by the Conductor. They can also act as the Coordinator of a Psyker Regiments Network or as a member of an Strike Teams. Elite major Battle Psykers are usually experienced soldiers in their own right, and have developed their skills with their preferred discipline to a high level. Master major Battle Psykers can act as Overseers within a Choir, moving in to fix errors caused by Section Leaders being overwhelmed or slain or even taking control of the Choir if the Conductor falls. They also act as Coordinators of the more elite Psyker Regiments and occasionally lead Strike Teams. Master major Battle Psykers combine a strong control over their powers with expert skill, and are devastating weapon of war when deployed. Grandmaster major Battle Psykers can act as Overseers within the most important Choirs. They also act as Coordinators of the best of the Psyker Regiments. Grandmaster major Battle Psykers are generally experts of their discipline, and posses near flawless control over their formidable powers. Exemplar major Battle Psykers can act as Overseers within the most important Choirs, or Condutors of specilised Choirs. Exemplar major Battle Psykers are generally masters of their discipline with near perfect control over their powers. Equipment All major Battle Psykers are equipped with Advanced Power Armour of their choice and Helguard-Tier weaponry. The wide range of skillsets that their particular powers encourage results in Battle Psykers forces lacking the level of equipment standardization that most professional military forces employ, with each Battle Psyker in a unit often having their own load-out. Additionally all Battle Psykers have a range of Psy-active equipment, including force weapons marked with Runes of Banishment and focuses marked with, Runes of Banishment, Runes of Focus and Runes of Protection. Hellflame Coral focuses also inscribed with Runes of Fire, or made out of Illusion Pine or Thundabeasts horn are provided to those psykers skilled in the linked discipline. Next they have a handful of small Talismans marked with Runes of Power, which contain a small reservoir of power which they can use in emergencies, either when they can not normally draw power or to empower a vital attack.They also have their armour reinforced with Dragon Turtle Shell and Runes of Toughness allowing it to be more easily strengthened by their powers. Powers Major Battle Psykers make full use of all the powers and techniques available to psykers of their level, though each psyker is generally limited to a single discipline, or sometimes several disciplines. They most often use their powers as their primary weapon, particularly as you move up the Assignment levels. Category:Infomational Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica